


Fourth Time's the Charm

by porcelainanimals



Series: We're Growing Up Together [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainanimals/pseuds/porcelainanimals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean is sexually frustrated and Armin enjoys the situation way too much. All he wants is just a few moments alone. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, the compilation of a bunch of Por's kinks. Oh boy, more porn. The more I write, the more explicit it gets. I'm sorry?
> 
> Don't forget that you can find me at dates-at-the-zoo on tumblr! Don't like the porn? Want more porn? Let me know! As always, I'm open to any prompts!
> 
> PS: I swear, not everything I write is porn.

Armin has the softest hair in the world, Jean thinks as he runs his fingers through blond locks, grinning as the smaller boy makes a soft sound of appreciation in his sleep, moving a little closer. He lets his hand run down across a pale neck and thin waist, then leans down to press their lips together. 

"Mhmm, Jean?" Comes the mumbled reply as Armin finally cracks open one eye, yawning sleepily. "S'too early. Later."

He closes his eyes again, burrowing further into the covers and Jean just laughs as he tugs at them. "Don't be silly. It's nearly noon."

"So?"

"So, it's almost time for lunch."

With a reluctant groan, Armin lets go of the blankets and rolls over, stretching luxuriously. He had stayed over at Jean's last night and the two of them had been up late playing video games, trying their best to be quiet as his parents slept in the room down the hall. He sighs as he sits up in bed, rubbing at his eyes wearily. "How long have you been up?"

"Since 8," Jean quips as he kisses him again. "Good morning, sleepy."

"I don't understand you. We went to bed at 4."

Jean shrugs. It must be a genetic thing, Armin decides, as he works his fingers into short hair. At least the good morning kisses are good and he moans softly as Jean's lips find their way to his neck, sucking gently. His hands slide past Jean's neck and shoulders to anchor themselves on his hips, teasing the hem of his shirt upward so he can run his palms over his stomach, admiring his toned body. "Why don't I look like that?" He asks, slightly out of breath.

"You're fine just like this," Jean mumbles against his skin, letting his own hands wander and tease. He can feel himself getting harder already and he shifts so that he can press their hips together, earning him an appreciative moan from the blond. His fingers begin to tug at the waistband of Armin's shorts, enjoying the way the other shivers against him and he seeks out his mouth again, deepening the kiss. He slips his tongue into Armin's mouth just as he pulls down his shorts, exposing skin to cool morning air when -

"Jean! Armin! Lunch is getting cold!"

With more strength than he knew he had, Armin pushes a very insistant brunette away and yanks up his pants, blushing furiously. He shoots him an icy glare, reaching for a sweatshirt because goodness knows how many marks Jean left on his neck and pulling the zipper all the way up. "Why didn't you tell me your parents were waiting for us?"

"Slipped my mind?" Jean laughs sheepishly, pecking the other's cheek as he wills his morning wood away. "Come on, let's go."

\---

To spite him for this morning, Armin grabs Jean's letterman jacket from the coat rack as they leave the house, pulling it on quickly and buttoning it up. It smells like him, he thinks, snuggling into it as he hears Jean's shout of "I was going to wear that!" from inside and laughs. It's his pride and joy, emblazoned in school colours with his last name embroidered on the back, and he remembers the way Jean's eyes had sparkled when he first received it.

"You're going to be late!" He teases, leaning against the passenger door of Jean's car as he waits for the brunette to quickly find a replacement, feeling slightly triumphant. It's finally cold enough to justify wearing it, and since they started dating in early spring, he hasn't had an opportunity yet. Locking the front door behind him, Jean opens his mouth to argue, but he can't be bothered. Armin looks really, really cute in his jacket, which is a few sizes too big and hangs to mid-thigh. He just shakes his head, coughing a little to hide his embarrassment. "Whatever."

They meet the rest of the group at the entrance of the movie theater and Jean ignores Connie's catcalls when he sees Armin wearing his most prized possession. 

"Nice jacket, Armin," Sasha grins, shooting Jean a knowing look. 

"Can it, Sasha. He stole it from me when we were leaving," he grumbles, ignoring Armin's giggles as the blond leans against him, tangling their fingers together. "Now he's going to get blond germs all over it."

"You don't seem to mind when I get blond germs all over _you_ ," Armin whispers as the movie starts, and Jean is forced to sit through two hours of battling robots with an uncomfortable tightness in his pants as Armin casually rests his hand on his thigh. 

\---

The house is blissfully empty when they return, so he pushes Armin up against the door, crushing their mouths together in a flurry of tongue and teeth. When they finally part, gasping for breath, he leans their foreheads together and closes his eyes as their noses bump.

"Are you trying to get me written up for public indecency?" 

"Pervert," Armin breaths, laughing at the other's expression and pulling him down for another kiss, this time gentle and slow. Jean's hands come up to cup his cheeks, deepening it, and can't help smiling as he feels hands run up and down his sides lazily. "Let's go upstairs?"

The look in his eyes is meaningful and Jean hopes he doesn't look too eager when he grabs Armin's hand and marches them both upstairs, closing the door behind them and locking it just in case. He pushes the blond onto the bed gently, pausing as he savours the look of mussed blond locks against black and red wool before climbing up and straddling his body. The kisses get more frantic as hands begin to wander and Armin lets out a breathy moan as a hand slips up his shirt. He arches up so their hips connect, desperate for friction as Jean quickly removes his own shirt, throwing it into a corner carelessly, blushing a little when Armin sighs appreciatively and licks his lips.

"I think you're the real pervert here," Jean growls as slim fingers brush over his nipples, pressing just slightly. Armin always teases, with light touches that leave him desperately craving more, and the feeling of rough wool against his skin isn't one he knew he enjoyed. "You look good in that jacket though."

"Mhmm?" He peers up at him with bright blue eyes and an innocent expression as he struggles with Jean's belt buckle, lifting his leg to press his thigh against a growing bulge. With a frustrated sigh, he gives up and settles for groping him through the denim instead. Jean gasps, leaning into the touch. "You think so? Maybe I should wear it more often." 

Armin finally succeeds in undoing his belt and is just about to push his pants off when the rumble of the garage door indicates that his parents have returned home. 

"Are you _kidding me_?" Jean yelps, tugging his pants back on properly, jumping off the bed in search of his shirt. "Is this a joke?"

"A bad one," the blond replies weakly, slumped over on the bed and willing his erection to go away before Mrs. Kirstein enters the room to ask if they'd prefer Italian or French for dinner.

\---

It's a school night. They're working on a project that will comprise the majority of their grade. His grandfather may return at any minute. It would not be good for him to walk in on his grandson bent over on the kitchen table. Jean wills himself not to stare at the exposed bit of flesh where Armin's shirt has ridden up and swallows nervously.

"-present for five minutes, then go into the demo, I think," Armin muses, nibbling on a pen cap, oblivious to his boyfriend's heated looks. "Did you want to cover chapter 3 too? I think - Jean?!"

The brunette is behind him, licking a trail up his neck and he shivers, feeling his eyes close. He squeaks as teeth clamp down on his earlobe, tugging gently. "J-Jean... Not here. Not _now_."

"Just for a little bit," he begs, whispering in his ear, which he knows the blond is weak to. It's been too long. Armin can feel his resolve slipping as hands run down his front, pinching a nipple through his shirt, attacking all of his weak points. He weakly gives in and leans back so they can kiss briefly before he breaks it and spins around in his chair to face him. He looks up quickly at the clock - 7:48 - and knows his grandfather will be back in exactly 12 minutes.

"We have to hurry," he hisses as Jean pulls him into a standing position, hands already unbuttoning his pants. He finds himself pressed against the counter with his pants pooled around his ankles, cold tile biting against heated skin, and throws his head back as Jean rubs against him. "Y-yeah, right there..."

He quickly pushes down his boxers before undoing Jean's pants, impatient. The taller of the two is sucking on his collarbone and he grinds their hips together, desperate for friction. Jean knows just what to do, reaching down and pumping with short, quick motions as Armin moans his name over and over again, knees weak and shaky. He's close, so close, and he reaches down to help, rubbing his palm over hard flesh. The clock strikes 8.

"Oh no," he breathes as he comes all over Jean's shirt. The brunette is still hard but he pushes him off and pulls up his pants with panic in his eyes. Jean stares at him, slightly dazed with his pants around his ankles. "Jean, no, he's going to be home like, _right now_. Oh my god, _that's his car_!"

"I hate you," Jean hisses as he grabs his pants and flees into Armin's room for a change of clothes.

\---

Jean is frustrated. Very, very frustrated. He jerks himself off in the bathroom before school but he can't help staring at Armin throughout the day. Eren yells at him for being a lecherous creep and pegs him in the face with a ball during practice, but he's too tired to fight back. Plus, he knows it's true. Connie gives him a sympathetic look and hands him an ice pack. It's Thursday. Just one more day until the weekend.

"I want to see you so bad," he groans into the phone as soon as Armin picks up and he can hear the blond giggle.

"Miss me already? We just saw each other before practice."

"Shut up," Jean retorts, leaning back in his chair. "That was for like, five minutes."

"Even if we did see each other, we'd probably be interrupted again," Armin chortles and he seethes. 

"At least you finished last time," he mutters. Bitter? Him? Of course not. Armin is way too amused by the situation and he debates hanging up on him. "I wanna hold you right now."

The laughter on the other end dies out and when Armin speaks up again, his voice is soft and longing. "Yeah. Me too."

He can hear soft rustling and pictures Armin lying on his bed, clutching a pillow as they talk. He's probably got an open book by his side and his reading glasses on. It's late, so he's probably wearing pajamas. He wonders if he's wearing the shirt he took from his house the other day, claiming it was more comfortable than any of his own. He can feel the heat building up in between his thighs. 

"Armin," he sighs into the phone. 

"Jean," the blond replies gently. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"You. Naked. In my bed."

Jean is nothing if not honest. Armin laughs again. "Really? And what am I doing?"

Oh no. This is not happening. He lets out a whine as the bulge in his sweatpants grows and wonders if Armin is feeling the same. "Touching me. Teasing, as always."

He can hear Armin's voice getting breathy and he pushes his pants down so he can palm himself through his boxers, moaning softly as his fingers wrap around himself, squeezing experimentally. He imagines slimmer ones, paler ones. "Yeah? Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Everywhere," he groans, eyes closed tightly. "And when I'm finally fed up, you just laugh, then kiss me. Gods, I want to kiss you so bad right now. And I'd push you down and tease you for revenge. I'd move down and lick you. Kiss you. Your legs, your thighs. Everywhere but where you want it."

Armin lets out a needy moan on the other side and Jean's grip tightens briefly before he removes his boxers. He runs a hand up the shaft lazily, shuddering as his nails grazes sensitive skin and wonders if Armin likes it rough. He's hard, so desperately hard, and Armin's so far away, but with his phone pressed tightly against his ear, it's almost good enough.

"Jean, _please_..." He doesn't need to ask to know that Armin's touching himself, hand wrapped tightly around his erection, and he can practically see the blond, legs slightly parted, shirt pushed up to expose a flushed chest. His panting is amplified by the phone speaker and Jean knows he's almost there as he teases his head and bucks into his own palm. 

"You'd want it faster. You're always impatient. But I'd take it slow and see how long you could last before I start prepping you. I want to be inside you. Don't want you to come before I can take you. You'd beg me though, beg me to take you and I'd do you with my fingers first." Jean wonders if Armin's fingers are inside of him, if he's imagining it's him instead while he grinds down on them, his other hand working at his front. The thought makes him moan and he continues to stroke himself faster, picturing slim, graceful fingers tugging at him. When he speaks, he cringes at the way it nearly cracks - this is what Armin does to him. "I'm a pushover, so I'd give in. You're so hot inside, so damn _tight_. I'd do you slowly, just to see you whine underneath me. I'd take my time."

"Faster," Armin cries, his voice slightly muffled. He's probably pressed up against his pillow, doing his best to stay quiet and Jean can faintly make out the sound of his mattress creaking. He pictures pale white thighs spread out for him, just for him, and he groans. "Jean, faster, pl-please.. I'm gonna - so close.."

"Then, I'd go faster, because you make me crazy. I'd go just the way you like it, and I'd get you off with my hand while I do it. And when I'm about to come..."

A shuddering moan Armin's end tells him he finished, and the thought sends his blood rushing. He tightens his grip and works himself to completion, panting as he comes. He falls back onto his bed, wiping his hand on his bed. He'll change his sheets later. There's silence, save for the sounds of their heavy breathing, when Armin finally speaks up again, his voice low and slightly rough. "I am going to _jump_ you when I see you tomorrow."

Jean's laughing harder than he should. "Just don't do it in front of Eren." 

\---

"Finally," Jean whispers, practically attacking the blond as soon as they get into his room, pushing him onto the bed. Armin giggles, shimmying his way out of his shirt, his hands already tugging at a belt. "Wow, someone's eager."

"Ooh, you're telling me, hmm?" He laughs, grinding their hips together. The brunette moans, biting down on a pale neck to muffle the sound. "You're pretty excited down here yourself."

"Trust me, my hand isn't enough," is about all he manages before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss while pulling off Armin's pants. The shorter of the two is rubbing against him in a heated manner, tugging at his clothes. He whimpers as Jean teases him with light touches, running a finger underneath his waistband. "I need you. Now. Don't tease."

Jean just moans into his ear as he yanks off the remaining clothing between them and presses up against the smaller male, memorizing the way his skin feels, all smooth and hot. They fumble around for a while before Armin finally climbs on top of him, face flushed and mouth open. "Hand me the lube."

His body moves on its own, tossing him a tube from his bedside table, and he watches, spellbound, as the blond squeezes it onto his hands then reaches behind him to slip a finger inside, moaning as he does so. He licks his lips as Armin shifts so he gets a better view, adding a second finger and pressing in deeper. The smaller of the two moans his name as he begins to move his fingers in and out slowly, using his free hand to slick Jean's erection.

"C-Condom?" Jean barely manages to ask, staring at the way Armin is preparing himself, and the blond shakes his head.

"I need to feel you," is all he says before he pulls his fingers out, replacing them with something much thicker, and the quarterback nearly screams as Armin lowers himself onto him without warning, panting and squirming until he's positioned the way he wants. "Oh, _oh Jean_ , you feel good. Really good."

"You're telling me," he gasps, fighting the urge to thrust upward into the tight heat, and he feels beads of sweat gathering along his forehead. "You're even tighter than I imagined. Didn't you get a good workout yesterday?"

"Don't be crass," Armin smirks as he slowly lifts himself up. "Trust me, love, my fingers aren't nearly big enough."

He wiggles the digits at Jean as if to prove a point, and then he lowers himself and the brunette sees stars. The position is new to them, but Armin's a quick learner and he's loud enough that somewhere in the back of his mind, Jean worries about the neighbors though it's getting awfully hard to focus on anything but the pleasure rolling through his body. All he can say is Armin's name over and over again as he jerks upward messily, losing track of all sense of rhythm when he leans up to claim soft, pink lips, working his tongue into a hot mouth. 

"I-I'm about to come," Armin moans into the kiss as he begins to move his hips more frantically, his thighs burning when he leans back to rest his weight on his hands. Jean nods mutely, reaching forward to brush a calloused palm over Armin's head roughly and the blond cries his name as he finishes, all wet and messy over Jean's chest. He takes advantage of the way Armin's gone all limp to flip him over and press him against the headboard, thrusting frantically. 

"Come inside me," whispers Armin, his eyes bright as he begins to touch himself, still half hard, and Jean does just that, moaning loudly as the pleasure washes over him, thrusting a few more times. Underneath him, he can feel the blond climax again, feeling a little disappointed that he'd been too caught up in his post-orgasmic bliss to watch the other jerking himself off, but it's enough to have thin arms wrapped around him loosely and a sloppy kiss. 

It takes him a while to remember how to speak coherently and his voice is hoarse when he finally rolls off of Armin onto his side. "Wow."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to move for the next _year_ ," the other notes breathlessly, laughing a little. "You're going to have to clean me up."

Jean just nods, leaning over for another kiss. "Shower?"

"Bath."

\---

When he sees Armin limping through the halls on Monday, he can't help but feel just a tad bit smug despite the glare the blond sends him.

"You were the one who wanted to do it that way," he frowns as the other collapses against him in the empty classroom, wriggling in his lap.

"I didn't think it would be _this_ bad," Armin gripes and Jean really, really needs him to stop moving like that because he's getting hard. Although Armin is hot and sexy anytime, anywhere, he doesn't quite fancy doing it in the classroom. It doesn't have that vibe, but Armin just giggles as he palms Jean's growing erection through tight denim and he yelps. The blond smirks as he lowers himself in between his legs, unzipping his pants and nipping at him before taking his head between his lips, tongue moistening the thin cloth separating them. " _What are you doing?_ "

Armin just hums in reply as he pushes aside Jean's briefs, nipping playfully. 

"Armin," he hisses, gripping the bottom of the chair tightly just as the door creaks open.

"Armin? Have you seen Eren? Oh my g- No. Just no." The door slams back shut and they can hear the sound of footsteps fading.

"I told you, not here! Connie is never going to let me live this down," He groans, pushing Armin away gently, his blue eyes full of mirth. 

"Come on, let's go home. I've got the house to myself tonight." The blond saunters out the classroom, shaking his hips enticingly and Jean gulps. He doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
